1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a related image adjusting method, and more particularly, to a display and a related image adjusting method with an automatic image optimizing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intensity adjustment of a conventional display is controlled by the user, and the user has to manually press switches or buttons according to operation mode for increasing and decreasing backlight brightness of the display, which means the conventional display has no automatic image optimizing function. A next-generation display includes an ambient light sensor for detecting surrounding illumination of the display, and the next-generation display can automatically adjust the backlight brightness of the panel unit according to variation of the surrounding illumination. The next-generation display having the automatic backlight adjustment is adapted to increase or decrease the intensity of whole pixels on the panel unit. As the image contains a bright pattern and a dark pattern, intensity of the bright pattern are fully increased or intensity of the dark pattern are fully decreased by the conventional automatic backlight adjustment, which results in the blurred and indistinct pattern. Therefore, design of a display apparatus capable of automatically adjusting the backlight brightness by the surrounding illumination and keeping definition of the specific pattern on the image is an important issue in the related display industry.